Support Group Struggles (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 7
The week seemed to fly by fast. Sooner or later, Eska made it back to the Smurf Village, feeling excited (and maybe slightly nervous) on what Therapist will do. Next to that, she was excited to see Spiro again. Once she spotted him by the Sitting Rock, she ran up to hug him. "Welcome back, Eska!" Spiro welcomed her, "How was the 'Camp-club' Therapy?" "Rocky at first," Eska admitted, "But it turned out to be a blast." She waved to her camp mates, "I actually grew closer to some of the Smurfs there." "Even Therapist himself?" Spiro asked. Eska nodded, "Yep! Even Therapist himself! He's a great Smurf." "Maybe you should do his clamp more often," Spiro suggested. "Yea," Eska smiled, "Maybe. Besides, Therapist told me he had something else planned." That was when her iMirror dinged. She had gotten a text from Therapist. Eska, meet me by Sunrise Hill tonight. We can talk about your ''problem ''there. "What problem?" Spiro wondered. "Oh, uh...,"Eska scratched her head. "I guess this was what he had planned!" Later that evening, Eska, wearing her red hoodie since it was so chilly, made her way to Sunrise Hill to meet Therapist. However, the person she was supposed to meet wasn't exactly what she expected. In fact, it was someone better. "B-Benny?!" Eska stammered. Benny shyly waved, "Hey! Do you...um...wanna have a seat?" "Um...I...yes, please," Eska responded. Benny pat the grass next to him and Eska sat in the same spot. Eska's face grew warm. She wondered where Therapist was, "I...uh...I was...Therapist was supposed to...meet me here." "Really?" Benny rubbed the back of his head, "Therapist asked me to meet him here too. Speaking of which...how...how was your camp. Or, um, club. Hehe!" "Uh...yippy!" Eska blurted out. When she slapped her hands over her head, Benny chuckled, "Um, dandy! Uh, I, I mean, good! It was...good. yea," "I'm glad you had a great time!" Benny smiled shyly as his eye's sparkled. Eska blushed before her iMirror dinged again. She checked it real quick. It was another text from Therapist Smurf. ''Good Luck, lover Smurf! ;) '' Everything became suddenly clear. Therapist set up this date so she could be alone with Benny. "Well...," Eska shrugged, "Looks like Therapist can't come. He has...stuff...therapist stuff...to do." Benny smiled, "I understand." He looked at the beautiful sunset, and looked at Eska with that coy smile of his that makes her insides melt, "But, I'm actually really glad it's just...us." Eska's eyes widened. She smiled awkwardly as she scooted near Benny, and hesitantly laid her head in his shoulder. She noticed the surprise in his jolt, and blushed heavily as he actually laid his hand on hers. She suddenly didn't have a feeling of doing anything dangerous, since her adrenaline was rushing anyway. She guessed Therapist’s treatment, and the doctor’s, actually worked. She smiled at him as the sun set further into the horizon, "Me too." The End Previous Category:Support Group Struggles chapters Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story Category:By StormieCreater